Mission for BUT (Be-aU-Ty)
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Rasanya seabad, lima detik bisa berarti nyawaku saat ini. Pertaruhan kami para pencuri bayaran, bukan sekedar harga diri. Tapi diri itu sendiri. YunJae Slight HoMin, YooSu
1. Prologue

Rasanya seabad, lima detik bisa berarti nyawaku saat ini. Pertaruhan kami para pencuri bayaran, bukan sekedar harga diri. Tapi diri itu sendiri.

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin****and the other cast...**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Type: Boy x Boy, Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance, Fantas****y****...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: ****13 part... errr... maybe... -_-a *prolog dan epilog dijual terpisah... hhe***

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story's mine... yeah..****.**** don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**^^ ekhem... cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang saya baca di buku bahasa Indonesia kelas 3 SMA, sebuah dongeng Bali... jadi, maaf... maaf... aja nih kalau rada ada percampur baur adukan budaya antara Bali, Korea dan saya sedikit memasukkan unsur dongeng Yunani... terakhir... saya lupa lagi judul ataupun pengarang cerita Bali yang saya sebutkan di atas... tapi apapun itu, jika anda merasa pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya tolong beritahu saya... cerita karangan siapa ini... ^^**

**WARNING!*****Buat yang nggak suka sama cerita aneh dan nyeleneh kayak gini mending nggak usah baca... saya tidak menerima komen yang menjatuhkan... *evil eyes***

**Dan cerita ini ujung-ujungnya ada unsur yaoinya... so, please leave this fanfic now! If you don't like story of boy x boy... thanks... :)**

**Hormat saya... author a.k.a istri kesayangan Jung Yunho *hueeek!***

**Selamat menikmati...^^**

Prolog

Author POV

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?", tanya seorang wanita jangkung dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai panjang hingga menutupi lantai tempat si perempuan itu berdiri. Lekuk rahangnya yang tegas dan ekspresi datarnya menambah seram aura yang dipancarkan sang nona. meskipun demikian wajahnya adalah wajah malaikat, indah tak terkira... Hanya saja ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya untuk menjadi iblis... bertahun-tahun lalu... Dan kini ia sedang menunggu keputusan seorang wanita berwajah kutukan.

"Aku... tid... tidak... tidak... ya... yyyakiiin...", segala yang ada dalam diri perempuan dari kasta sudra itu begitu menjijikan.

Cukup untuk membuatmu berpaling dan tidak ingin menatapnya lagi, meskipun baru satu kedip kau menatapnya. Mulailah menilainya dari ujung kepalanya yang ditutupi rambut hitam yang diselingi oleh banyak rambut merah jagung. Helaian rambut panjang nan kusut itu jatuh sembarangan menutupi wajah bagian kirinya. Kulitnya sekasar kulit kayu, matanya sayu dan bibirnya pecah-pecah hingga berdarah parah, lalu seakan tidak peduli darah itu ia biarkan mengering sendiri dan menghitamkan bibirnya yang tanpa warna hitam itupun sudah tampak mengerikan. Alisnya yang sebelah kanan terbakar akibat sebuah tragedi penyelamatan yang tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kedua orang tua sudranya. Badannya bongkok, tubuhnya hanya tulang yang dibalut kulit putih yang berbintik-bintik cokelat yang besar, kulit itu tipis dan seakan bersisik. Kau boleh membandingkannya dengan permukaan kasar cadas, dan kau akan yakin bahwa di antara keduanya tidak ada perbedaan. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di samping altar yang disediakan untuk sebuah upacara. Upacara yang akan mengorbankan satu-satunya hal yang bisa disebut indah dari diri si wanita yang menyebut dirinya sendiri kutukan, tragedi, dan bencana; kornea mata berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Tidakkah Jung Yunho yang matanya bisa menjamah cahaya adalah hal yang sekarang teramat penting bagimu?", nama yang barusan disebut iblis berwajah malaikat itu memberi reaksi aneh pada kedua wanita yang sedang saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap, ada kilat kompetisi di antara keduanya, namun sedikit bagian dari kilatan itu mengantarkanmu pada perasaan bahwa keduanya saling memahami. Bahwa keduanya rela mengorbankan apapun untuk nama itu.

Menatap ke mata bulat yang sedikit kubil itu sekali lagi, sorot tajam si iblis berwajah malaikat itu menusuk rasa takut si wanita berwajah kutukan.

"Untuk suamiku...", ucapnya mantap, memperhatikan lagi sesaat cairan merah dalam botol itu. lalu menenggaknya sampai tak bersisa...

Suara petir menggelegar di luar sana, rintik hujan sudah tak terhitung derasnya.

Gua lembab tempat kedua wanita itu mengikat janji kematian, seakan mengerang kesakitan saat teriakan dari si wanita berwajah kutukan itu menjerit kesakitan... merasakan efek dari ramuan tadi. Malam ini, ia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk mereka yang menguasai kegelapan.

Sang iblis berwajah malaikat membopong tubuh setengah sadar wanita itu ke atas altar berbentuk segitiga, "Sedikit saja kau ragu... ramuan itu akan segera membunuhmu!", ucapnya di telinga si wanita.

"Untuk Yunho...", lirih si wanita berwajah kutukan itu meyakinkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit gua lembab itu menganga, terbuka. Membuat air hujan yang tak kenal kata kering itu mengguyur dua wanita tadi. Siraman air hujan itu, menghentikan kejang dan jerit kesakitan si wanita berwajah kutukan. Gadis berjubah penyihir itu merapal mantera, ia berdiri di atas dua garis lingkaran yang mengelilingi altar segitiga yang saat tersiram air tadi berubah berwajah terang.

Sinar bulan malam itu menggenapkan kengerian. Seakan bias mata merah si wanita berwajah malaikat itu menjelma dalam sinar bulan... BULAN MERAH...

"Ini akan segera berakhir...", lirih si wanita iblis berwajah malaikat itu. lalu ia menutupkan kain putih di atas wajah mengerikan wanita yang telah merebut cintanya. Sekejap kemudian suara jeritan wanita berwajah kutukan bertepatan dengan sinar biru kehijauan yang terpancar dari balik kain putih itu...

"Kita berhasil...", nafas kedua wanita itu sama terengah-engahnya, perbandingan yang layak untuk keterengah-engahan mereka seperti saat seorang ibu melahirkan bayi pertamanya.

"Chanyeon (Changmin)...", perih suara wanita berwajah kutukan itu merintih.

Kilatan merah dari mata Chanyeon meneduh, "Aku akan merawatmu... diamlah!", perintah itu bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Tapi si wanita itu tetap saja bangkit dengan segala kepayahannya dari altar batu berbentuk segitiga.

"Kukatakan DIAM!", bentak si wanita bernama Chanyeon itu. Sedikit saja gerakan berlebihan dari wanita berwajah kutukan itu bisa membunuhnya.

"Baiklah...", ucapnya sambil merintih, lalu berbaring lagi.

"Chanyeon...", panggilnya selirih bisik angin dingin malam itu.

"Hmm...", gumam Chanyeon sebagai jawaban. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan kain putih yang tadinya polos, kini tercetak di atasnya sebuah gambar mata biru kehijauan... indah... spektrum warna itu sama persis dengan milik si gadis berwajah buruk rupa.

"Jadi... beginikah rasanya menjadi Yunho?", ucap si wanita berwajah terkutuk itu sambil menatap Chanyeon dengan kornea abu yang kosong.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeon, ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan senyum penuh arti. Meskipun ia tahu, senyumnya kali ini tidak dapat dilihat oleh wanita itu. begitupun senyum-senyumnya berikutnya...

"Kim Hyejoong (Jaejoong), kau mengorbankan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan bagiku untuk aku korbankan... Pada saat seperti ini, aku tidak pernah menyesal membiarkanmu merebut Yunho dariku...", Chanyeon memperhatikan tatapan kosong itu.

Chanyeon tersenyum pada wajah dengan berbagai bekas luka bakar dan sayatan serta kulit yang mengelupas di mana-mana itu.

"Apa kau sedang menatapku sekarang? Chanyeon?", rasanya sepeti pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik rumah, Chanyeon sesegera mungkin membalikkan pandangannya dari wajah mengerikan milik Hyejoong. Padahal sangat mudah untuk mengelabui mereka yang tak dapat melihat. Chanyeon benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Hyeojoong tersenyum, "Kau tahu... pada dasarnya cinta itu bukan jual beli, di mana yang kau dapat harus sama nilainya dengan yang kau berikan... Hh... semoga Yunho menyukai mata pemberianku...", ia lalu kembali berbaring di atas altar dan berusaha mengistirahatkan seluruh tulang dan sendinya yang seakan dibanting jutaan kali.

Chanyeon mendengarkan nafas lelah yang menderu perlahan saat wanita berwajah kutukan itu mulai terlelap. Terhipnotis. Ia memperhatikan wajah itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dan membisikkan sebuah pengakuan dalam hati, "Dia cantik...". Dan malam itu ia mengerti, apa yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia mengerti saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa Hyejoong lebih cantik dari dirinya.

"Kau benar Hyejoong, kau benar Yunho... kalian berdua benar...", senandungnya dengan nada sedih.

~Malam dengan purnama yang sama, di waktu yang telah jauh menempuh perjalanan semu~

Seoul, 21th century

Namja itu tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang menerpanya. Ia berdiri tegak di atas puncak sebuah gedung yang bersebelahan dengan Seoul Art Centre. Ia memandangi bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur antik nan cantik di antara gemerlap lampu malam.

"Malam ini, adalah malam perayaan...", wajah tampan namja itu menyungging senyum dingin. Memberikan kesan misterius yang anggun.

Ia memasuki bagasi mobil vannya yang terparkir di belakang gedung megah yang tadi ia pandangi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian... sosok lain keluar dari dalam mobil van itu. ia berjalan keluar dari kegelapan gang sempit antara gedung megah tadi dan sebuah kantor di sampingnya. Ia memandangi wajahnya sekali lagi, memastikan penyamarannya sempurna.

_-oO-Mission For B.U.T (Be-aU-Ty)-Oo-_

Seorang wanita Korea gendut, dengan penampilan aristokrat dan make up yang berlebihan untuk menutupi kerutan-kerutan yang muncul di wajahnya. Sosok itu kemudian menyetop sebuah taksi mahal, taksi eksklusif untuk kalangan jetset.

"Seoul Art Centre, please...", ujarnya dengan logat Inggris yang kental. Supir taksi itu memandangi sekilas si nyonya besar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam taksinya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa wanita itu berwajah sangat Korea, tapi bagaimana logat Inggrisnya bisa begitu fasih?

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Si sopir taksi ini agaknya cukup sadar diri bahwa English speaking-nya masih perlu banyak dilatih. Si Nyonya besar tersenyum dalam hati, sedikit berbicara mengurangi kemungkinan dirinya tertangkap malam ini.

"Thank you so much...", Si Nyonya besar memberikan beberapa lembar won, jumlahnya cukup jauh melewati angka ongkos taksi eksklusif itu. Si supir taksi itu hanya melongo melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan si Nyonya besar hingga lupa untuk memberikan kembalian pada Nyonya besar yang sudah jauh melangkah dari taksinya.

"Nyonya... izinkan kami melihat undangan anda?", seorang petugas registrasi dengan tuxedo khas pegawai hotel menghentikan langkah si nyonya besar.

"This is it...", ucap si Nyonya besar dengan wajah senang setelah mengobrak-abrik tas kecilnya selama hampir satu menit. Si petugas tersenyum, senyum simpatik. Setelah melihat undangan atas nama Nyonya Oh Yun Ok, si petugas membiarkan si nyonya besar lewat. Si nyonya tersenyum hangat.

Namun, sebelum melewati pintu masuk sebuah alat detektor logam berbunyi nyaring. Si petugas tadi menghampiri si nyonya besar.

"I'm sorry... Mianhae...", untuk pertama kalinya si petugas mendengar bahasa Korea dengan aksen seaneh itu. Ia tersenyum menenangkan si Nyonya besar yang terlihat sedikit cemas dan panik.

"Gwaenchanna... apa kau membawa sebuah barang logam di dalam bajumu?", tanyanya sopan pada si nyonya besar dengan bahasa Korea. Si nyonya besar mengangguk. Kemudian ia mendekati si petugas dan berbisik.

"I think... itu adalah korset pelangsing khususku... pengaitnya terbuat dari kuningan murni... saya sudah menduganya akan seperti ini... tapi saya tidak akan percaya diri jika tidak terlihat langsing... jadi bisakah anda melupakannya, saya akan sangat malu kalau harus melepasnya di sini...", ucap si Nyonya besar dalam bahasa Korea formal dengan logat English Britishnya. Si petugas sebisa mungkin menahan tawa mendengar alasan si nyonya besar.

_T__erlihat langsing_? batinnya geli sambil memperhatikan perut besar bulat si nyonya.

"Baiklah nyonya... tenang saja, saya tidak akan meminta anda untuk melepasnya... silahkan masuk dan nikmati pesta seninya...", ucap si petugas ramah. Si Nyonya besar tersenyum senang penuh terima kasih. Lalu berjalan memasuki ruang galeri, ia langsung menuju ke arah lukisan yang menjadi targetnya malam ini...

"Ini terlalu mudah...", ucapnya sambil mengusap perut gendutnya yang sebenarnya penuh dengan pistol, kacamata infrared, gas beracun, alat pembobol kaca dan beberapa alat import khusus penjahat yang ia rancang sendiri.

"Malam ini... Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi pencuri yang dicatat dalam sejarah...", bisiknya dalam hati. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan kostum Si Nyonya besarnya. Mengangguk dan tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang mengenali dirinya sebagai Oh Yun Ok... seorang pemerhati seni Korea, yang lama bekerja untuk museum kerajaan Inggris Raya. Malam ini, orang–orang hanya menduga bahwa ia akan ikut dalam pelelangan lukisan pribadi milik Shim Changmin, Arsitek sekaligus pemilik setengah lebih lukisan yang berada di sini. Lukisan Sir Charles IX, seorang jenderal Inggris pada masa lalu diperkirakan orang-orang akan menjadi incaran si Nyonya besar.

"Mungkin Oh Yun Ok, datang untuk itu... tapi Kim Jaejoong datang untuk hal lain...", ia tersenyum dalam hati. Sambil terus berjalan. Hingga berhenti pada sebuah lukisan seukuran 2x2,5 meter. Tidak ada yang cukup menarik dari lukisan itu, selain pemandangan hijau gunung-hutan-tebing-air terjun khas lukisan Korea Selatan. Namun, sosok gagah pemuda dengan pakaian kebesaran yang mirip pakaian pangeran-pangeran Korea zaman dahulu menghipnotis banyak orang. Euforia yang disebabkannya lebih bersensasi dibandingkan berita tentang BoyBand–BoyBand baru Korea.

Jaejoong dalam wujud si nyonya besar meneliti lukisan itu. menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai pencuri dan pecinta seni untuk memastikan bahwa barang ini asli atau sebuah barang pencegah pencurian terjadi.

"Bukan yang ini... semua orang itu sudah benar-benar tertipu...", ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Meninggalkan banyak kamera Megapixel yang memotret tiruan itu dengan begitu bangga.

"Pangeran Yunho, di mana kau...?". bisik Jaejoong dalam hati, ia melirik pelayan dan petugas keamanan yang berbincang ringan. Ia menekan wig dengan ikatan rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya, menekan headset yang tersambung dengan radar penyadap pembicaraan. Mencari di mana frekuensi untuk ruang operator, artinya menemukan guide untuk menuntunnya menemukan lukisan pria itu.

"Kau akan jadi milikku malam ini...", bisik Jaejoong pelan saat akhirnya ia menemukan saluran pembicaraan seorang petugas keamanan dan 2 orang petugas operator ruang pengawas CCTV. Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi kerumunan, ke arah barat daya gedung.

Sementara itu malam semakin dingin.

Malam yang membosankan bagi para petugas yang menunggu kedatangan seorang penjahat.

Pencuri nomor 1 di Korea Selatan saat ini.

Sebuah ancaman telah datang menghampiri Seoul Art Center.

Dan itu artinya penjahat itu akan datang, pria tampan dibalik topeng tertawa.

Dance Mask of Gangneung Danoje yang menyebut dirinya... B.U.T (Be-aU-Ty).

End Author POV

TBC

Ok... saya mohon maaf untuk pengendapan part 1 fanfic ini yang terlalu berlarut-larut...

Makasih buat yang udah read this fanfic's prolog,,, Thanks so much... *nangis terharu di dada Uno...T.T

But, fine... buat yang sekedar baca... tapi nggak komen, saya tahu betapa mendilemanya ketika kita harus meninggalkan komen, padahal kita nggak tahu harus ngomong apa?!

*sendal dan botol beterbangan ke arah author...!


	2. できるだけ

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin****and the other cast...**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Type: Boy x Boy, Genderswitch**

**Genre: ****Romance, Fantas****y****...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: chap 2 of ****13 part... errr... maybe... -_-a *prolog dan epilog dijual terpisah... hhe**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story's mine... yeah..****.**** don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**^^ ekhem... cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang saya baca di buku bahasa Indonesia kelas 3 SMA, sebuah dongeng Bali... jadi, maaf... maaf... aja nih kalau rada ada percampur baur adukan budaya antara Bali, Korea dan saya sedikit memasukkan unsur dongeng Yunani... terakhir... saya lupa lagi judul ataupun pengarang cerita Bali yang saya sebutkan di atas... tapi apapun itu, jika anda merasa pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya tolong beritahu saya... cerita karangan siapa ini... ^^**

**WARNING!*****Buat yang nggak suka sama cerita aneh dan nyeleneh kayak gini mending nggak usah baca... saya tidak menerima komen yang menjatuhkan... *evil eyes***

**Dan cerita ini ujung-ujungnya ada unsur yaoinya... so, please leave this fanfic now! If you don't like story of boy x boy... thanks... :)**

**Hormat saya... author a.k.a istri kesayangan Jung Yunho *hueeek!***

**Selamat menikmati...^^**

-oO-できるだけ-Oo-

Author POV

Layar-layar plasma ukuran 19 inchi berjajar panjang. Lima orang petugas dengan seragam lengkap mereka yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh terlatih tampak berusaha melawan rasa kantuk sejak kemarin. Mata mereka tampak awas. Kau harus memiliki mata yang lebih buas jika ingin menangkap binatang liar, bukan? Setitik kewaspadaan yang hilang, bisa membuat segala kerja keras mereka percuma belaka.

"Kalian bahkan tidak diiznkan berkedip lebih dari 0,1 detik!", kalimat perintah nan ketus itu terlontar tiba-tiba dari seorang pemuda berwajah kukuh. Ia benar-benar baru memasuki ruangan itu selama 0,1 detik, dan berhasil membuat kepala semua petugas di sana menunduk.

"SIAP!", Para pemuda itu tahu mereka tidak punya jawaban lain, mereka juga tidak punya waktu untuk menunda menjawab, untuk memikirkan jawaban lain. Pria ini, bisa memecatmu hanya karena kekurangtanggapanmu dalam sepersekian detik. Sisi kanan si pria ketus tadi, terisi seorang lelaki lain dengan kulit putih pucat, dan tatapan tajam yang membuat darahmu beku, menjadikan dirimu merasa seperti mayat.

Lelaki pertama menyodok kacamatanya, lalu berkeliling dengan langkah wibawa mengitari ruangan penuh mesin dan monitor CCTV itu. Layar-layar penuh warna itu masih setia memutar setiap perkembangan dari setiap sudut yang menjadi tempat mereka berdiam. seorang petugas menelan ludahnya saat makhluk dengan tatapan mengerikan itu menghampiri salah satu layar yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya. Pria dengan tuxedo putih serta jas dengan aksen bulu-bulu di kerahnya itu seperti terhipnotis pada sesuatu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?", tanya seorang pria lain yang sejak tadi hanya diam selama inspeksi mendadak ini.

"Hyung... Kau melihatnya?", tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk layar monitor yang menyorot pada sebuah lukisan yang sedang jadi pembicaraan begitu banyak orang. Para pengamat dan masyarakat meyakini lukisan "The Last Prince of South Silla" inilah yang dinginkan oleh si penjahat dingin itu.

"Apa?", Kyuhyun selalu risih dengan sebutan Hyung dari Changmin, usia mereka hanya berbeda beberapa hari. Tapi, entah pria tampan di hadapannya ini terlalu menghormatinya atau apa?

"Warna mata lukisan tiruan itu terlalu muda, memperlihatkan bahwa itu adalah lukisan baru... seharusnya kalian mencari cat dengan warna yang lebih kusam, dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak tepat, posisi daun yang jatuh itu di sebelah kanan, bukan di sebelah kiri kepala Pangeran Jung Yunho... selain itu jarak pedang hijau itu dari kepala Jung Yunho hanya 5,162 cm,bukan 6 cm dan seingatku di lukisan yang asli tidak ada pengaman bahu seperti ini...", Changmin menunjuk layar itu tepat di bagian lukisan yang ia anggap keliru.

Kyuhyun mendekat, membuat sang petugas tadi harus sedikit memberi kelapangan pada kedua pria itu. ia menggeser sedikit kursinya, "Jangan bergeser sesentipun!", suara tajam itu menyilet kemampuan si petugas untuk bernafas lega. Changmin benar-benar tidak memberi si petugas kesempatan untuk mengatur O2 di paru-parunya, ada sedikit kekacauan di sana. Kegugupannya benar-benar berulah.

"Changmin, matamu itu... apa kau dilahirkan untuk melihat nukleus pada sel tubuh kita tanpa mikroskop?", Kyuhyun sedang bergurau, tapi jelas tidak ada yang cukup peka bahwa kalimat barusan adalah guyonan. Begitu juga Changmin, ia masih serius memandangi rekaman itu.

"Putar ulang...!", komandonya cepat pada si petugas dengan cucuran keringat dingin yang berjatuhan ria di pelipis dan sebagian besar tubuhnya.

"Ba-baik...!", petugas itu mengutuki kegugupannya yang membuatnya mendapat reward berupa tatapan sinis dari dua bosnya itu, 'APA-KAU-INGIN-KAMI-MUTASIKAN-MENJADI-OFFICE-BOY?', slide show kalimat itulah yang ditemukan si petugas di dua pasang kornea cokelat itu.

"Putar ulang untuk lima menit yang lalu!", Changmin bersyukur ia menuruti Kyuhyun untuk 'mengunjungi' ruang pengawas kamera.

"Hyung! B.U.T sudah datang!", bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap layar sembilan belas inchi tersebut.

Kyuhyun berusaha menetralisir sengatan aneh yang ia rasakan saat tadi Changmin berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…", ucap Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencari petunjuk, "Apa hubungannya kerumunan orang yang sibuk memotreti lukisan eksklusif tiruan tersebut dengan hadirnya B.U.T? Tidak ada yang aneh...", Kyuhyun bergumam sambil tetap memutar keras isi otaknya. Mengeksplorasi semua kemungkinan dari petunjuk yang mungkin sudah dapat Changmin lihat. Terang benderang. Hingga ia berani menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki itu... bagaimana mengatakannya? Sudah menembus pertahanan keamanan nasional gedung kebanggaannya?!

"Akan kujelaskan nanti...", kali ini Changmin tidak berniat membuang waktunya untuk mengatur volume suaranya. berbisik? hanya menyampahkan waktu... ia sekarang sudah mulai berteriak-teriak selayaknya komandan perang.

"Kau! Ingat-ingat ciri-ciri fisik wanita ini! Kalian semua! Cari di setiap camera pengawas kalian! Di mana dia sekarang? cepat ! cepat! cepat!", komando Changmin memenuhi seluruh atmosfer ruangan itu.

"Hyung! Kau cari ia bersama... err... petugas ini!", petugas itu tahu ia tidak perlu merasa tersinggung saat Bosnya itu bahkan tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk melihat emblem namanya yang terpampang jelas -diam- atas saku dada seragamnya.

Changmin memenuhi tatapan mata si petugas itu, 'KAU-DILARANG-GAGAL!', petugas itu melihat sekali lagi ke arah sosok wanita gendut di antara kerumuan orang pada gambar layar plasma yang sengaja dipause oleh Changmin tadi. Lalu mengangguk. Seperti running teks, -bertahap- tatapan mata Changmin semakin terlihat seperti monitor TV yang begitu mudah menghipnotis khalayak.

-oO-できるだけ-Oo-

"50 juta won!", ucap wanita gendut itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di matanya.

"50,5 juta won!", pria dengan jas hitam di samping kanan si nyonya sepertinya telah menjelma sebagai... err... katakanlah musuh bebuyutan sepanjang pelelangan lukisan 'Panglima Charles'.

Si petugas lelang mengulang harga tawaran si pria dengan kumis putih itu untuk kedua kalinya. Masih senyap.

"55 juta won!", kali ini bukan suara logat English kental milik Oh Yun Ok jadi-jadian. Pada suara kali ini, kau bisa menemukan keindahan yang sama, seperti suara Oh Yun Ok yang meskipun gadungan tetap saja selembut sutra suara miliknya, tak ada bandingannya.

Jaejoong -dalam seragam penyamaran Oh Yun Ok- menengok ke asal suara dengan susah payah. Leher gendutnya, oh bukan, leher tiruannya yang gendut benar-benar menghambat gerakannya. Akhirnya ia bisa melirik sekilas Nona muda dengan wajah cantik, mungkin sedikit hasil operasi pelastik, tapi Jaejoong cukup yakin wanita itu tidak akan secantik itu jika memang tidak berparas indah sejak awalnya.

"Mmm... 57 juta won?", beberapa kepala menoleh ke asal suara itu. Oh Yun Ok, ia kembali dalam arena seni tawar menawar itu. Jaejoong menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, penyamaran ini-meskipun hanya penyamaran- ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak begitu menarik perhatian.

"57 juta won... ada yang lebih tinggi dari 57 juta won?!", semua pedagang dibungkus seperti apapun tetap saja sama. Statuary Hall of International Art, berbentuk lingkaran -sedikit pepat pada 2 pintu keluarnya- dibangun dengan gaya perpaduan amfiteater Yunani dan sedikit bagian gereja Vatikan.

Suci adalah tema dasarnya, sehingga dominasi putih menyeruak di setiap kisi ornamen ruangan. Beberapa patung dewi-dewi Yunani menghiasi sudut ruangan tanpa sudut itu. lukisan bertema kehidupan masyarakat Korea di awal zaman Jeulmun, dengan segala tehnik ukiran menghiasi atap... rasanya seakan kepalamu menengok ke masa lalu.

Langit-langit dengan lampu-lampu kuning kecil yang dipasang dengan kabel-kabel pendek. Menjalur, menuju satu lampu kristal putih besar... Bentuknya dibuat serupa, kau tahu Great Queen Seondeok? Artinya kau pasti tidak cukup gila untuk melupakan bagaimana mewah mahkotanya. Yaps! Itulah bentuk lampu Kristal Statuary Hall of International Art.

Dan meskipun penggambarannya begitu mewah, nyatanya? Bagi Jaejoong teriakan-teriakan petugas pemimpin lelang... terdengar tidak begitu jauh dari teriakan pelelang ikan segar di pasar-pasar ikan Jepang, yah... walau jelas tempat ini punya aroma pengharum ruangan yang jauh lebih baik dari bau amis ikan...

"57 juta won kedua!", semua orang yang mengincar lukisan itu seperti menahan nafas. Berpikir? tidak! Lebih tepatnya menghitung berapa uang yang mereka punya untuk melampaui penawaran, ekhem... Ny. Oh Yun Ok... sedikit nafas lega... sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan untuk -sekali lagi- mengikhlaskan lukisan-lukisan unik yang berkaitan dengan sejarah Inggris Raya, jatuh ke tangan Oh Yun Ok.

"Lima... Puluh... Tujuh... Juttt...".

"58 juta won!", senyum terkembang penuh keangkuhan, bibir atas bagian kirinya terangkat sedikit. Gigi geligi putih mengintip-intip.

"Nona di ujung sana memberikan penawaran 58 juta won! Ada yang lebih tinggi?", Jaejoong bersumpah, petugas lelang kali ini memiliki suara serta nada bicara yang sama persis seperti petugas lelang ikan ketika ia kecil –seorang anak dari pegawai dinas kesehatan yang setiap pagi berkeliling dari satu pelelangan ke pelelangan lain- datang untuk menginspeksi kelayakan ikan yang akan diekspor atau sekedar didistribusikan ke kota besar, seperti Tokyo.

Jaejoong terkadang merindukan saat-saat di mana ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"58 juta won kedua!", teriakan petugas pelelangan makin membuat gigi-geligi putih milik si Nona angkuh menyembul dari balik bibir merahnya. Senyum pongah.

"58 juta won ketiga! Saya akan hitung sampai tiga... jika tidak ada penawaran lebih tinggi maka Lukisan Sir Charles IX akan jatuh pada Nona cantik di ujung sana!", bahkan -walaupun aura keangkuhan menyelubungi si Nona- petugas pelelanganpun tidak dapat menahan kalimat pujiannya.

Jika ruangan ini memiliki Spignomanometer -atau orang bisa menyebutnya tensi darah- yang bisa mengukur beberapa orang sekaligus. Jaejoong yakin mereka yang mengincar lukisan itu -dan tadinya sudah mengikhlaskan lukisan itu jatuh ke tangan Oh YunOk- tekanan sistol pada jantungnya melebihi 120mmHg saat ini.

Come on...! Lebih baik mengikhlaskan sebuah Karya seni jatuh pada seorang yang juga mengerti seni dan nilai sejarah lukisan itu, daripada 'anak kecil' berduit yang menganggap ini sebagai sebuah permainan, yang jika ia menang, Ia diizinkan untuk bersorak puas melecehkan mereka yang tidak berdaya atas kekalahan... Pecundang...

"Tiga! Terjual kepada Nona di ujung sana! Siapa nama anda? Silahkan... lakukan transaksi dengan petugas kami…", seorang pria berdasi menyeruak dari balik tirai panggung dan turun menemui si Nona dengan gigi geligi putih yang terlihat unik, cukup apik tapi dua gigi seri di depan terlihat sedikit lebih besar dibanding yang lain.

Sementara orang-orang –mereka yang mengincar lukisan Sir Charles IX- mencuri-curi pandang ke arah beberapa petugas berseragam yang menyingkirkan lukisan itu dari atas panggung. Dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah lukisan dengan gaya abstraki yang semakin membuat lesu para pengincar lukisan bersejarah. Namun arah depresor kepala Oh Yun Ok justru menengadah ke langit-seakan berdoa- bagi beberapa orang yang melihatnya, "Mungkin ia sedang menetralisir ketegangan dari kekalahannya barusan…", pria berjas yang tadi menjadi lawan Oh Yun Ok dalam perebutan lukisan itu berbisik simpatik.

Lima detik kemudian, Oh Yun Ok tersenyum. Lalu perlahan bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari Statuary Hall of International Art. Gadis cantik yang terlihat lebih manis dan santun membisiki kakaknya, "Untuk apa Eonni membeli Lukisan seperti itu?", ia tahu kakaknya datang untuk lukisan abstraksi yang baru mulai akan dibuka pelelangannya.

Jessica memasang wajah sabar menghadapi adiknya yang seringkali sulit mengerti dengan kesenangannya, "Untuk kepuasan, naeui yeodongsaeng...", seraya tersenyum puas –melecehkan lebih tepatnya- ke arah Oh Yun Ok yang berjalan keluar dengan pandangan lesu.

Krystal termangu beberapa saat, berusaha meresapi kalimat Eonninya barusan. tapi baginya, apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan adalah kejahatan. Merusak kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuk sekedar kepuasan? Hmm...

"Hei.. apa kau mau meminjami aku uang? Kau tahu kan?", Jessica menengok ke arah lukisan karya pelukis asal Milan itu, pujaannya. Yang baru saja mulai dipamerkan. Matanya berbinar bahagia bisa melihat lukisan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Krystal tahu jatah kakaknya untuk memebeli lukisan sudah habis. Ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang untuk sekedar membuat orang lain sedih. Pada akhirnya lukisan barusan paling-paling hanya mampir di gudang rumah mereka. Tapi toh... meskipun Krystal punya agenda sendiri dan berencana untuk membeli sesuatu, walaupun belum memutuskannya, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan binar di mata kakaknya mengelabu karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan lukisan yang dia inginkan.

"Terserah Eonni saja...", ucapnya pasrah seraya menyerahkan kartu bank nasional dengan debit terbatas pemberian ayah mereka. Pria kaya, yang tidak ingin membiarkan dua anaknya menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan percuma.

Jessica terenyum senang, "Gomawoyo...". sepersekian detik kemudian, kartu itu sudah ia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin berkeliling dulu ya? Kuharap kau tidak menghabiskan limit tabunganku... aku juga ing-".

"Ne, Arraseo...", -percuma- Jessica sudah fokus mendengar penawaran-penawaran yang bermunculan. Dan ia sudah mulai mengangkat tangannya. Sinyal bagi Krystal untuk segera pergi dari situ daripada makan hati lebih parah lagi.

"Sepuluh Juta won!" suara kakaknya menggema seperti gaungan mimpi buruk. Sebelum benar-benar keluar ia sempat menangkap basah, Oh Yun Ok? Memperhatikan kakaknya dari luar pintu Statuary Hall of International Art. Menelaah seluruh detail kakaknya.

Mau tidak mau, Krystal menoleh sekali lagi pada kakaknya. Mantel hitam tebal dengan detail kerah berlipat yang menurut Krystal sedikit terlalu longgar untuk ukuran tubuh kakaknya. Membuatnya cukup gembira, daripada jaket-jaket ketat yang biasanya membuat ia dan kakaknya dipandangi semua orang. Membuat risih.

Sepatu ala koboi, menurutnya, dengan sedikit aksen permata di ujungnya. Sebuah syal wol rajut putih yang panjang dan hangat. Terakhir dua buah anting cemerlang, dengan intan safir hitam yang menawan. Krystal memandang dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum. Ia tipe gadis sederhana, bukan gadis-gadis borjuir Korea yang senang bergaya ala model catwalk.

Ia berbalik lagi ke arah tadi -Oh Yun Ok yang tertangkap mata sedang menspionase kakanya-, ia sudah menghilang.

"Aneh...", Krystal menggeleng beberapa kali. Lalu mengangkat bahu, dan segera bergegas pergi, "37 juta won!", ah... uangku... ratap Krystal.

"Siap! Kami sekarang sedang berada di sekitar Statuary Hall... baik, kami akan sisir seluruh tempat!", beberapa orang, yang Krystal kenali sebagai orang-orang dari bagian keamanan gedung itu bergegas masuk ke beberapa ruangan di sekitar Statuary Hall.

Meskipun bagi mereka yang tengah asyik menikmati seni, tingkah laku mereka tidak begitu mencurigakan, tapi Krystal yang terlanjur kehilangan semangat untuk berburu barang merasa terpanggil untuk meneliti gerak-gerik orang-orang keamanan itu. Mungkin... ini ada hubungannya dengan desas-desus... errr... B.U.T?

-oO-できるだけ-Oo-

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kemungkinan saat ini ia sudah diketahui. Ia merubah sedikit taktiknya. Pembicaraan dari ruang monitor yang berhasil ia sadap, membuatnya harus berakting sedikit lebih lama menjadi Oh Yun Ok. Meskipun akting adalah anugerah Tuhan yang paling ia banggakan, tetap saja ia merasa was-was oleh segala kemungkinan.

"_S__rrrk... ssk... sekitar dua menit yang lalu ia masih berdiri di depan__ S__tatuary __H__all? Dan dia sudah menghilang_?", Jaejoong merasa telinganya sedikit panas karena ia menekan earphone di balik wignya terlalu dalam. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap malam ini, itu artinya ia harus mendengarkan setiap detail yang orang ini -Shim Changmin- yang sudah beberapa kali hampir menangkapnya, katakan. Ini sudah pertemuan ketiga mereka, pergulatan yang menyenangkan. Jaejoong merasa menemukan musuh yang sepadan. Pencuri cerdas yang elegan melawan pemilik banyak karya seni antik yang memiliki IQ jauh diatas rata-rata.

Tapi, ia menikmati bentakan-bentakan tenang Changmin pada bawahannya yang terdengar frustasi baginya. Ia berbelok ke sebuah ruangan minimalis, kubus dengan cat merah kuning hijau dan biru. Bentuk pelangi dengan langit cerah dan mentari bersinar. Pandangan Jaejoong meneduh memandangi anak-anak kecil yang sedang belajar melukis. Walau... ok, bisa dibilang melumuri lebih banyak tubuh mereka dengan cat ketimbang kanvas yang disediakan petugas.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Jaejoong menatap tirai kecil putih yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk mengganti baju mereka yang menjadi 'masterpiece' dengan baju bersih bekal dari rumah.

"Kuharap badanku tidak terlalu besar...", Jaejoong merapat ke dinding barat, menghindari gerakan kamera pengawas yang hanya satu di ruangan kubus merah itu. Berjalan perlahan tanpa mengusik satu anakpun, karena satu saja yang terusik. Ah... kiamat untuk B.U.T.

Jaejoong melepas atribut Oh Yun Oknya dengan cepat, ia telah melatih kemahiran ini. Lalu mengenakan stelan mahasiswa seni, Kaos oblong putih dengan sablon bergambar abstrak, celana gombrang ala 70-an, Jaket kulit hitam, wig rambut panjang sebahu dan acak-acakan. Terakhir... Jaejoong mengambil pisau lipatnya dan menggoreskan pisau berkilat itu ke arah lehernya sedikit. Kulit lehernya mengelupas.

"Aku semakin mahir saja...", pujinya sendiri setelah menyadari ia tidak melukai lehernya. biasanya ada saja luka gores yang ia dapat karena penyamaran macam ini. Jaejoong memocel sedikit demi sedikit topeng Oh Yun Ok-nya. Topeng yang terbuat dari karet fiber yang sudah ia setting agar warnanya terlihat seperti kulit asli itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan bibir merah ranum, hidung mancung yang kukuh, mata sipit hitam yang tajam. Jaejoong menyentuh wajah tanpa cacatnya. Mengelus dagunya yang tadi terasa membengkak karena tambahan gundukan fiber agar wajahnya terlihat agak bulat.

Ia memasukkan alat-alat spionasenya ke dalam ransel hitam ala mahasiswa semester awal yang masih belum berani bergaya macam-macam. Dan merapikan sisa penyamarannya ke dalam sebuah kardus, berstempelkan perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang Amerika. Memplester dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan. Tampak seperti dus cat baru, bagi mereka yang tak begitu awas.

"Ah... hampir saja lupa...!".

Ia membuka lagi kaos oblong dan jaketnya lalu mengenakan bra yang suda ia tempeli sedikit gunudukan fiber. Wanita dengan dada kecil, selama ia tidak menarik perhatian. Itu akan semakin baik. Setelah seluruh seragamnya telah lengkap. Ia membuat poni wignya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan meriaskan bedak khusus yang membuat seluruh pipi 'cantik' Jajeoong memiliki bintik-bintik merah.

Menyamar menjadi wanita, memberikan keuntungan tersendiri. Kebanyakan petugas tidak cukup berani berimajinasi terlalu liar.

"Karena itu wanita sering tidak begitu dicurigai...", sekali waktu ia kemukakan alasan itu pada adiknya, oh... bukan... asistennya. Mereka hanya saudara tiri? Entahlah... masih sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk mengakui bahwa... ia... memiliki... adik..?

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia mengenakan kacamata mins besar -kau tahu Betty La Fea?-semacam anak culun yang tidak akan kau pandang. Jaejoong bergegas keluar dengan mengenakan sepatu kets lukis, tapi seorang anak menarik perhatiannya. Pipi gembil putih kemerahan tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyum itu, lalu keluar, tidak ingin mengurangi persentase keberhasilannya karena ramah tamah.

"Satu menit dua puluh lima detik? Aku harus memperbaiki kecepatan waktuku...", gumamnya. Lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

Sementara itu, seorang petugas monitor memberi instruksi bahwa ia melihat Nyonya dengan perut besar berlalu lalang di sekitar area kreatifitas. Beberapa orang dengan langkah menderap, meskipun dengan sikap terjaga memenuhi lorong sekitar ruangan itu.

"Kau! Mengingat dengan baik kan seperti apa rupanya? Ke mana lalu perginya dia? Apa matamu mins? Cepat temukan!", Minho, petugas yang tadi dibuat bercucuran keringat dingin oleh Changmin, sekali lagi, tetap oleh Shim Changmin dibuat bergidik dan sekilas terlihat seperti anak linglung yang mencari ibunya. Tugasnya bukan tugas mudah. Mengingat wajah dan sosok seorang Nyonya Korea dengan perut besar, tampang aristokratis dengan ruang gerak yang terbatas.

"Ahh~... nyonya besar yang merepotkan!", Frustasi Minho dalam hati.

Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki area kreativitas, siapa tahu wanita gendut itu -yang sama sekali berbeda dengan penggambaran B.U.T– ada di sana sedang membimbing anak-anak. Dan Shim Changmin mungkin hanya salah duga. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria gagah yang mencuri berbagai perhiasan dan karya seni mahal... errr... bertransformasi menjadi wanita? Gendut?

"Apa anda melihat seorang wanita dengan perawakan sekitar 165 cm, agak gemuk, bermata sipit, dengan riasan tebal... bajunya cukup mewah, wajahnya aristokratis...?", Minho berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat sedang menggantungkan separuh hidupnya pada anggukan wanita itu.

Kenyataan memang pahit. Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng cukup tegas. Lalu kembali disibukkan dengan panggilan-panggilan berisik para seniman kecil yang ingin karyanya segera dinilai... atau sekedar mendapat saran... mmm... komentar juga boleh... 

Minho tersenyum, mengerti. jika... bahkan ada seorang raksasa berhasil mengendap diam-diam masuk ke ruangan ini, wanita paruh baya itu tak akan tahu. 

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia menderap lagi dengan gontai.

Seorang anak manis dengan pipi gembil kemerahan tersenyum padanya. Saking manisnya anak montok itu, Minho tidak bisa membedakan ia anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia tersenyum balik. Dan, mendekat beberapa langkah. Menengok kanvasnya yang terlihat sedikit memiliki objek yang bisa ia mengerti dibanding anak lain.

Lukisan itu tampak seperti nyonya gendut lalu ada tanda panah menunjuk seperti entah tirai, laut atau kain... entahlah yang pasti... kemudian ada tanda panah lagi. Tanda panah itu menunjuk ke gambar wanita kurus, badannya hanya berupa garis panjang dengan beberapa garis pendek yang bisa kita tafsirkan sebagai tangan. Wajahnya berbintik-bintik di sekitar pipi. Tersenyum.

"Gambar yang bagus...", gumam Minho. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut anak itu tanda sayang. Ia memperhatikan lagi lukisan itu.

"Untukku?", Minho meraih papan lukis kecil yang tiba-tiba sudah disorongkan ke arahnya. Anak kecil berpipi gembil itu memasang sebuah cengiran, dan berangguk-angguk ria.

Minho mengacak lagi rambut sebahu anak itu yang sepertinya sengaja tidak terlalu disisir rapi.

"Gomawo...", Minho meletakkan lukisan itu di depan dadanya –menggoyang–goyangkannya-dan menunjuk anak itu, menaruh sebentar lukisannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebuah ungkapan 'aku-berterimakasih-untuk-lukisan-mu-ini'.

Anak itu memperlebar cengirannya, dua ruang kosong di antara gigi serinya... pasti membuat siapapun gemas luar biasa! Minho berbalik dan mendadahi anak itu.

"Rasanya seperti mendapat petunjuk..." lirihnya. gumaman pertama seumur hidupnya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maknanya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Dan apa itu petunjuk?", Minho menggeleng untuk pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun yang terlempar tanpa nada bersahabat. Tapi termenung untuk beberapa saat... petunjuk? 

Ia bahkan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Kyuhyun.

-oO-できるだけ-Oo-

TBC


	3. パレット

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin****and the other cast...**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: ****Romance, Fantas****y****...**

**Rate: PG**

**Length: chap 3 of ****13 part... errr... maybe... -_-a *prolog dan epilog dijual terpisah... hhe**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story's mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**WARNING!*****Buat yang nggak suka sama cerita aneh dan nyeleneh kayak gini mending nggak usah baca... saya tidak menerima komen yang menjatuhkan... *evil eyes*****Dan cerita ini ujung-ujungnya ada unsur yaoinya... so, please leave this fanfic now! If you don't like story of boy x boy... thanks... :)**

**Hormat saya... author a.k.a istri kesayangan Jung Yunho *hueeek!***

**Selamat menikmati...^^**

-oO-パレット-Oo-

"Anneyong imut...", suara Palyboy itu menghilangkan fokus mata Junsu pada beberapa peralatan elektronik yang SEDANG dan HARUS selalu ia awasi.

"Berhenti memanggilku imut, PRIA SIALAN", bagaimanapun dipanggil imut adalah suatu kebanggan bagi Junsu yang anti terhadap penuaan. Tapi dipanggil imut oleh seorang PLAYBOY?

"Masukkan saja aku ke lahar gunung KRAKATAU daripada telingaku kau buat menderita dengan suara sok sexymu itu", Junsu tidak peduli jika yang meneleponnya sekarang ini adalah pelanggan yang membiayai semua kegilaan yang ia dan kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong... lakukan malam ini.

"WOOOW...! Kau ini dingin sekali... hmmm... tipe pria yang kusuka...", Yoochun yang membiarkan seorang wanita memegangkan gagang telepon antiknya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menerima pijatan relaksasi dari 2 pemijat profesional langganannya. Tidak bisa berhenti, ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya tidak mau berhenti... untuk menggoda Kim Junsu.

"Peduli setan dengan tipe priamu! Cepat katakan untuk apa kau menelepon? Jika kau ingin tahu perkembangan malam ini... lebih baik tunggu telepon dari kakakku, dan jika ia tidak pernah meneleponmu... berarti kami GAGAL!" dan...

KLIK

Telepon dengan biaya roaming internasinal itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Junsu.

Ia kembali fokus pada beberapa layar kecil dan menyamankan kembali letak headset di kepalanya. Di dalam sebuah layar kecil ia bisa melihat kakaknya dalam wujud seorang gadis kurus yang sangat tinggi -untuk ukuran wanita- berjalan tergesa dan menabrak beberapa orang. Akting hebat! Menjadi orang kikuk? Baginya kakaknya seharusnya tampil di pertunjukan Board Way, bukan menjadi pria pencuri dengan topeng yang menurutnya sangat kuno dan ketinggalan zaman.

"Berjalan ke arah tenggara, dan berhentilah di dekat sebuah meja yang di atasnya ditaruh Lili putih...", Junsu melihat Jaejoong menuruti kata-katanya, persis seperti anjuran yang ia berikan.

"Beberapa petugas akan lewat di belakangmu... usahakan untuk tidak terlalu mencolok... berjalan saja perlahan, dan jika ada yang menanyaimu... katakan kau mahasiswi jurusan seni semester keempat yang ikut magang pada Gerrard Casias... dan kau harus mengantarkan secepat mungkin paket cat yang kau bawa sekarang ini! Padanya...", telepon genggam Samsung milik Junsu berdering lagi.

Ia melihat ID pemanggilnya, dan mendengus jengkel. Bukan main jengkelnya.

"Apa kebiasaanmu bertanya pada seseorang di telepon dan tanpa menunggu jawaban orang itu kau langsung menutup panggilan itu?", suara menggoda ala playboy kelas berat lagi.

"Jika kau menelepon sekedar untuk curcol tentang TIPE PRIAMU... lebih baik kau tutp telepon ini sekarang juga! Bahkan jika aku gay... sepertimu pangeran... aku tidak akan jatuh hati PADAMU!", kursor laptop Junsu di ketikkannya pada sebuah aplikasi.

"Baiklah imut... kita kembali berbisnis... Jadi berapa persentase 'goal'nya?", usaha Junsu menjadi sia-sia. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaan pria ini. Tapi... baiklah ini bisnis.

"Sejauh ini 70 %, kami masih berburu di mana 'harta karun' pesananmu 'disemayamkan'...", ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh, menuju auditorium utara. Akan ada sebuah pementasan hari ini.

"Mmmm... ada sedikit perubahan rencana, kau tahu? Situasi di 'rumah'ku tidak begitu kondusif... ada beberapa hal yang harus dibereskan, jadi... sudikah kau menghapus dosa anak Tuhan?", sunyi. Junsu bergeming. Kalimat barusan adalah kode untuk menghancurkan barang yang mereka curi malam ini.

"Sepanjang karirku pangeran... aku tidak pernah mendapat permintaan seperti ini. Anda yakin? Anda membiayai kami ratusan dollar -jika harus aku ingatkan- bagaimana bisa anda punya niatan untuk 'menghapus' sesuatu yang sudah kami 'ukir'?", Junsu tahu betul bahwa sebagai pencuri bayaran, tidak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu. tapi...

_A__kh~ ini aneh_! batin Junsu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bukankah seorang hamba tidak diperkenankan mempertanyakan titah tuannya?", suara Yoochun menegas. Entah kenapa membuat keringat Junsu berjatuhan, deras.

"Mmm...", gumaman persetujuan. Junsu kembali menutup telepon itu secara sepihak. 

Bisnis sudah disepakati, jika tidak sedang berbicara soal bisnis, pria yang ia sebut pangeran itu pasti akan mulai merayunya lagi.

"Hah... Hyung... ia memintamu melenyapkannya? Bisakah?", suara Junsu terdengar bimbang. Setelah itu ia bisa melihat, wajah heran kakaknya segera nampak di kamera pengawas lorong yang ia sadap.

Cermin. Ekspresi heran itu membuat mereka seakan kembar. Kata tiri adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, bagi Junsu, bagi Jaejoong. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa bekerjasama dan hidup rukun. Tidak merubah apapun.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

B.U.T or Jaejoong POV

"Hah... Hyung... ia memintamu melenyapkannya? Bisakah?", kalimat terakhir Junsu menghentikan keasyikanku mendengar kepanikan Changmin yang semakin terdengar frustasi karena tidak menemukan Oh Yun Ok.

"Ulangi...! melenyapkan?", aku berkelit dari beberapa petugas dengan memutar haluan langkahku ke arah selatan. Changmin sekarang bergegas pergi dari ruangan monitor, ia bilang akan menanganiku sendiri. Ini menarik. Tapi tidak lebih menarik dari kalimat terakhir Junsu.

Rasanya seabad, 5 detik bisa berarti nyawaku saat ini. Pertaruhan kami para pencuri bayaran, bukan sekedar harga diri. Tapi diri itu sendiri.

"Ne, Hyung... ia meminta kita untuk melenyapkannya, bisakah?", bukan bisakah... yang seharusnya ditanyakan Junsu adalah haruskah? Seperti kami memiliki opini yang sama dalam hal ini.

"Itu mahakarya yang indah...", ucapku perlahan. Lalu kembali ke jalur menuju auditorium utara. Ada sebuah pertunjukan malam ini. Dan aku akan menambah warna di pertunjukan itu...

"Ne, Hyung...", sepertinya Junsu mengerti maksudku. Kami mungkin masih belum saling memahami, seperti apa masa lalu membelit kami dengan ketidakharmonisan. Tapi Junsu jelas belajar lebih cepat dariku. Ia mengerti aku, dan aku masih belum mau mengerti dia.

"Kita lanjutkan rencana awal ok? Memancing adalah hobimu bukan?".

"Ne, Hyung... memancing keeper dari gawangnya dan kemudian menipu bek belakang, lalu melancarkan 'goal cantik'... itu kesukaanku...", aku tersenyum. Sudah lama, sejak aku tahu ia adik tiriku, aku hampir selalu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut terlarut dengan lelucon dan kekonyolan manusia satu ini.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

Author POV

Auditorium utara, adalah panggung kecil dengan kapasitas penonton tidak lebih dari 150 orang. Tentu saja... ini adalah auditorium privat kaum jetset. Mereka yang memiliki pangkalan taksi sendiri di bandara internasional, taksi? Tidak... maksudnya jet-jet pribadi...

Ruangan dengan nyala lampu untuk tata panggung. Semua orang tengah bersiap. Akan ada sebuah pementasan malam ini...

Gadis dalam balutan jaket kulit itu menyelusup ke ruang ganti. Para pemain berkumpul, perias begitu riuh dengan bedak, eye shadow dan peralatan riasnya. Ada banyak cermin. Dihiasi lampu-lampu kerdil yang apik. Ia tersenyum, dulu ia pernah bermimpi untuk berada di ruangan semacam ini. Berakting adalah pemberian Tuhan yang ingin ia manfaatkan untuk seni, tapi toh... takdir menjalurkannya sebagai pencuri? Mau bagaimana lagi?

Seorang pria memperhatikannya. Dan menyapa. Gadis itu tersenyum, berbasa-basi sedikit, berkikuk ria sedikit, lalu menyerahkan seluruh kardus itu beserta isinya pada pria yang belum tuntas bermake-up itu. Setelah itu ia bergerak seakan keluar... hanya seakan...

"Noona... seorang gadis kurus mengatakan bahwa ini pesanan anda...", seorang pemain dengan dandanan setengah beres, memamerkan kebingungan di dahi mulusnya kepada sutradara pertunjukan malam ini.

"Apa kostum Magdalena yang kupesan sejak 3 bulan lalu?", tanya wanita itu membalas kerenyitan di kening mulus pria tadi dengan senyum puas. Ia lalu membuka lakban kardus itu dengan paksa.

Senyum puas itu dipudarkan kenyataan.

"What the hell?!", umpat si wanita dengan wajah artistik itu.

Semua pemain yang tengah berdandan, berebut menengok ke dalam kardus lumayan besar itu.

Sebuah topeng dari karet fiber tersenyum, lalu ada tumpukan beberapa karet fiber lagi. Baju megah, yang nampak seperti kostum seorang nyonya dari kalangan borjuis. Tapi umpatan si Nyonya tidak keluar hanya karena benda-benda aneh barusan.

"Mask Dance of Gangneung Danoje?", beberapa suara berkoor penuh keheranan.

"B.U.T... benar-benar datang?", gumaman itu cukup keras untuk disembunyikan Dana, sutradara pementasan malam ini.

"Cepat sembunyikan topeng-topeng ini! Aku tidak mau pertunjukan kita dicancel karena topeng-topeng tidak jelas ini!", ia memerintahkan dengan teriakan yang mengingatkanmu pada kegagahan para penglima perang. Tapi tangan Dana sudah banjir keringat, bahkan pertunjukan apa malam ini... ia sudah tidak ingat.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

"Apa itu?", tanya seorang gadis berwajah murung dengan hidung bangir yang terlihat tidak simetris dengan wajah kecilnya.

Pria dengan dahi mulus yang diminta untuk menyembunyikan kardus penuh topeng tersenyum. Senyum keheranan.

"Siapa gadis ini? Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke sini?", pria itu membatin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai...", usirnya sehalus mungkin.

"Kenpa kau menyembunyikan topeng-topeng ini?", gadis itu tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan pria tadi, ia justru sibuk membuka kardus itu. dan mengeluarkan satu-persatu puluhan topeng berwajah pria tertawa itu.

"Apa menurutmu pengirim topeng-topeng ini tidak akan sedih jika hadiahnya tidak kau gunakan?", gadis berwajah murung itu tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk pria tadi berdiri. Merinding.

"Apa kau tidak akan marah jika mengirimkan sebuah hadiah, dan kau tahu bahwa hadiah itu justru disembunyikan oleh orang yang kau kirimi itu?", si gadis masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Keremangan cahaya di sudut ruang ganti itu semakin menambah horor suasana. 

"bukan begitu... aku hanya melaksanakan permintaan dari sutradaraku... sudah, pergilah... kau tidak boleh ada di sini!", pria dengan dahi mulus itu sudah tak mulus lagi kesabarannya. Ia menarik paksa tangan si gadis agar bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mau menggunakan topeng itu?", si gadis masih tersenyum.

"Tidak!", jawab pria itu dan mulai menyeret tubuh kurus si gadis berwajah murung.

Langkah si gadis berhenti. Ia lalu berbalik dan melepaskan cengkeraman si pria berdahi mulus dengan ringannya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memaksamu memakainya!", suara si gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah.

Suara pria yang berat namun mengalun. Memabukkan namun menebar ancaman.

"Kau...? siapa kau!", sekejap saja, kepanikan menguasai atmosfer ruangan.

Jaejoong melepas semua penyamarannya dalam sekejap. Seperti pesulap. Bahkan lebih mengagumkan lagi…

"Panggil petugas keamanan! Katakan B.U.T ada di s-sini...! Hmmmp...", Dana gelagapan mencari udara. Salah satu pemainnya menurunkan telepon darurat rungan itu perlahan. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada sutradaranya malam ini.

Tangan kekar Jaejoong membekap mulut Dana, dan sebuah jarum akupuntur siap menembus nadi tangannya yang digenggam kuat Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita semua bekerjasama malam ini...", bisik Jaejoong di telinga Dana.

Jaejoong tersenyum di balik topeng Mask Dance of Gangneung Danojenya. Pria tua yang tertawa.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk padanya...

"Maaafkan aku Noona... malam ini, akan jadi pertunjukanku... tapi tenanglah, kau akan jadi main cast dalam theater malam ini... ehm?", Dana tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. Ia tidak mau mati kerena tusukan sebuah jarum. Menggelikan sekali.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

"Hyung... kau tidak menemukannya?", Changmin merasa itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia persoalkan. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun dan para petugasnya menghampiri ruang monitor dengan wajah kusut dan tanpa memborgol sosok yang ia perintahkan untuk ditangkap.

"Aniyo... maksudku... aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita mengejar seorang wanita gendut, Changmin?", Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan alasan keterkaitan wanita gendut itu dengan B.U.T.

Changmin menghela nafas, memperhatikan sekitar, "Wanita gendut itu... dia tahu lukisan yang kita pajang di galery... adalah lukisan palsu... padahal profesor dari istana saja mengakui lukisan itu asli tanpa curiga sama sekali, dan bahkan dia ada saat aku melakukan penggalian dan menemukan lukisan itu di dalam sarkofagus kerajaan tak bernama... Dan sementara wanita gendut ini... ia terlihat begitu tertarik pada awalnya, namun setelah memperhatikan sebentar ia pergi dengan wajah kecewa...", Kyuhyun masih merasa kesimpulan Changmin tidak layak untuk membuatnya menuduh seorang wanita gendut biasa sebagai B.U.T?!

Beberapa pria di belakang sana hanya mengangguk-angguk. Merasa sudah sedikit menemukan alasan.

"Ok, lalu sekarang?", Kyuhyun memecah suasana genting yang mencekik.

"Kurasa ia sudah merubah penyamarannya... maksudku, kita tidak lagi melihatnya di kamera pengawas...", Changmin nampak berpikir.

Minho menyeruak di antara kumpulan petugas yang memenuhi lorong, "Tuan... saya sudah gagal! Anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri saya besok pagi!", ucapnya tegas, menghormat sambil tangan kanan tetap menggenggam 'hadiah' lukisannya.

Kyuhyun hanya melengos, Changmin menatap dingin, "Apa ini?", lukisan itu sudah terebut dari gengganman Minho dan berpindah ke tangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Minho untuk berlalu dari hadapannya. Minho mengangguk dan berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!", Changmin mencengkeram pundak kanan Minho. Hingga pria itu sedikit terhuyung dan kembali menghadap 2 pimpinannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya menatap heran yang diperbuat Changmin.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan lukisan ini?", Changmin bertanya dengan wajah berseri. Seperti mendapat ilham tanpa harus bersemedi.

"Itu? Seorang anak dari kelas kreatifitas memberikannya padaku... jadi aku mengam—".

"Ruang kreatifitas!", Changmin menepuk keningnya dangan wajah senang.

"Hanya ada satu kamera di sana, Hyung! Dan ada sebuah ruang ganti di dalam sana! Jika kau hati-hati... kau akan—", penjelasan Changmin terpotong seorang petugas yang keluar dari ruang monitor dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf! Changmin-ssi, kurasa anda tidak akan senang melihat ini... Tapi anda harus melihatnya!", seluruh mata menatap heran ke arah petugas itu. Changmin merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin serta pasukannya berlari ke arah ruang monitor. Minho menatapi lukisan yang kini sudah kembali ke tangannya...

"Petunjuk?", ia bergumam. Baru kemudian ikut berlari ke arah ruang monitor.

"Oh My God!", Kyuhyun tidak dapat memanipulasi kekagetannya. Sementara Changmin bergeming dengan mata ngeri.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada satu kamera pengawas... dengan sebuah gambar yang tak terhingga mengerikannya.

Puluhan orang! Pemain Theater malam itu... seluruhnya! Memakai... Mask Dance of Gangneung Danoje...

Topeng pria tua yang menyeringai...

"Ayo! Kita belum kalah!", ujar Changmin seraya berbalik menghadap seluruh pasukannya.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

Di sebuah pijakan yang kalian sebut panggung kehidupan...

21th century...

Author POV

Lampu panggung menyala. Menyilaukan...

Siluet-siluet penari berpakaian hitam melompat keluar. Dari dua arah pintu saling bertemu di tengah panggung. Mereka meliuk membentuk lingkaran. Kain–kain berfungsi serupa sayap berkibaran dimainkan tangan masing-masing. Setelah itu berpencar... gemulai... perlahan kaki-kaki jenjang para penari itu seakan terbang...

"Bisakah kita bebas?", pertanyaan itu digaungkan keindahan dan keagungan.

Seorang namja dengan kostum putih menyeruak dari dalam sangkar. Lantai bundar sangkar itu semacam elevator yang mengantarkan pria itu nampak... para penonton terpukau...

Penari-penari masih sibuk berlompatan... si lelaki menyelusup melewati celah jeruji kandang lingkaran. Gemerincing logam keemasan, berbunyi nyaring dengan tubrukan tetabuhan. Pada akhirnya tokoh itu lepas...

"Adakah kita sungguh-sungguh telah bebas? Jika kelaparan adalah teman setia perut rakyat?", semua penonton-kaum borjuis berbusana elegan- masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jika keilmuwan adalah sesuatu yang harus kau sabung dengan uang?", pria itu berjalan ke depan panggung, sekitar sepuluh penari berjinjit berbaris di belakangnya. Kekontrasan antara kostum putih bersayap, dengan gagak-gagak hitam-tiruan- yang berkoak.

"tidakkah Tuhan telah cukup berbaik hati padamu, Tuan? Tidakkah Tuhan telah cukup santun atasmu Nyonya? Adakah kau dengar?", suara pria itu berteriak marah. Tapi ekspresi kemurkaannya bukan sekedar disamarkan, tetapi juga tertutup telak: Mask Dance of Gangneung Danoje...

Pada satu saat Changmin selalu terpukau akan pertunjukan seni... Tapi yang ini...

"Ayo! Kita belum kalah!", kalimat itu mengiang bagai gaungan keputus asaan di setiap telinga petugas. Tapi, mereka jelas telah memilih jalan. Dan berbalik menyerah, bukanlah sebuah kesempatan...

"Siapa saja tamu VVIP yang menonton pertunjukan itu?", Changmin mengambil daftar dengan papan kayu itu sigap. Membaca nama-nama undangan. Hampir semuanya orang penting dalam pemerintahan. Mereka dalam bahaya! Dan mengapa mereka begitu mudah terperdaya?

"Semua pasukan keamanan sudah bergerak menuju Theater pertunjukan...!", Kyuhyun mendekat dengan seringai lelah. Changmin menangkap raut itu.

Ia tersenyum, "Kau tahu apa fungsi panglima dalam sebuah peperangan?", alis sebelah kanan Kyuhyun berjingkat. Ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Retorika Changmin, ia seringkali tidak berharap jatuh hati pada pria dengan terlalu banyak retorika, tapi...

"Ia adalah jantung pasukan. Selemah apapun ia berdetak, ia harus tetap berdetak. Karena itu kau harus berdetak Hyung... berdetaklah dengan kencang... jangan biarkan pasukanmu berhenti teraliri darah... karena mereka akan berhenti bernapas...", Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun 3 kali, lalu berbalik, sibuk dengan segala urusan gila tentang pencuri ini.

Kyuhyun masih terpukau, jika ia adalah pedang, maka Changmin adalah tangan yang menggerakkannya.

"Evakuasi mendadak kemungkinan akan memakan korban, Tuan!", Changmin mengerenyit mendapati si petugas yang tadi telah gagal muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Sedetik Changmin memasang wajah tembaga, keras dan tegas, di matanya seperti memendarkan teks, "Aku memang menahanmu tadi... tapi kau tetap saja sudah gagal, bukan? Tidakkah itu alasan yang cukup untuk segera enyah?", pria itu memasang tampang memelas.

"Sekali lagi, Tuan... Anda akan tetap menerima surat pengunduran diri saya besok pagi. Tapi sekali lagi saja TUAN... BIARKAN SAYA MENCOBA PERUNTUNGAN…", bagian terakhir itu terlontar dengan nada yang dimutlakkan. Changmin mengukir bulan sabit terbalik lewat bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman membentang.

"Jika itu maumu, jangan kecewakan aku lagi...".

Ia mengangguk, "Tuan, saya punya sebuah rencana... setiap toilet di dalam gedung ini memiliki fentilasi. Kita bisa menggunakan rangkaian lorong itu untuk menyusup masuk. Anda pasti tahu, ada beberapa buah toilet di ruang ganti pemain—",.

"Tidak... kita tidak bisa menggunakan fentilasi itu... setiap 10 meter selalu ada kipas yang berputar dengan kecepatan 500 putaran/detik. Segenting apapun, kau tidak selayaknya mengorbankan darah temanmu!", Changmin membentak. Minho menggeleng.

"Saya yang akan masuk, Tuan...", mata Changmin seperti akan menggelinding dari ceruknya.

"Hyung, bawa pegawai gilamu ini segera!", Changmin sudah terlanjur naik, tensi darahnya. Minho kukuh. Kyuhyun merasa tak mungkin memebawa karang yang berpaku teguh.

"Kau pikir kau bisa?", Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan jubah keangkuhannya. Apapun selain ide menyerang langsung dan membahayakan para penonton VVIP-para pejabat tinggi Korea Selatan dan para pengusaha penting negeri itu-mungkin patut untuk diperhitungkan.

"Hyung... aku tidak akan mengizinkan...", untuk beberapa kali seumur hidup, Changmin menggunakan nada memelas seperti tadi. Meskipun tetap dengan mimik esnya yang telah terpahat abadi di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Minho. Seakan bertanya, dan Minho menjawab:

"Ya, saya tahu jika mematikan kipas itu seluruh gedung ini akan kehabisan udara, sedangkan anda sudah membuat kipas-kipas itu terintregritas dalam satu sistem... maka jika satu mati, yang lainpun akan mati... tapi kita bisa membuat kipas itu berada dalam putaran minimum bukan?", Changmin mengangguk akhirnya, ia tahu kemungkinan itu bisa digunakan. Tapi sebagai arsitek gedung ini sejak 10 tahun terakhir, ia tahu betul seluk beluk gedung ini. Sampai rangkaian-rangkaian terkecil kabel listrik pada getset gedung. Dan ia tahu resikonya…

Kyuhyun sudah mencengkram tangan kanan pria itu,"Tunggu!",untuk kedua kalinya kyuhyun merasa changmin menjadi plin-plan hari ini.

Tampang tegang Minho semakin mirip memelas, "Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Kesempatanmu hanya 17,95 %... kita bahkan tidak tahu apa suhu ruang fentilasi bisa diturunkan atau tidak...", Minho hanya mengangguk. Meyakinkan.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

"Ada susunan kabel lampu dan listrik di dekat fentilasi toilet ruang Theater... matikan aliran listrik itu dengan mencabut kabel bertuliskan XZ-103 yang berwarna merah. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus memastikan bahwa kau sudah menukar kabel bertuliskan EZ-86 biru laut dan DX-234 dengan warna biru tosca, itu akan membuat suhu ruangan Theater tidak naik terlalu drastis. Dan jangan lupa mencabut kabel LK-43 berwarna abu-abu—a".

"Ia tahu yang harus ia lakukan, Changmin tenanglah...", Kyuhyun menyetop kalimat Changmin yang terkesan membuang waktu.

Kyuhyun memberikan buku saku berisi panduan yang tadi Changmin sebutkan sebagian, "Aku tahu kau menghapal buku ini, tapi berjaga-jaga selalu harus dilakukan", itu yang Kyuhyun katakan saat menemukan pandangan terendahkan di mata Minho.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena tidak kami pecat sekarang juga!", Kyuhyun membukakan penutup ruang utama fentilasi yang terbuat dari campuran besi dan timah terbaik Asia Tenggara... saat ini mereka bertiga, dan sepasukan kecil petugas keamanan tengah berada di ruang yang dijuluki "Heart of Seoul Art Center", ruang penuh kabel. Controling Power Center.

"Kami akan memperlambat jaringan fentilasi dengan kecepatan paling mnimum, dan maksimal hanya akan kami pertahankan dalam 5 menit. Kau mengerti?", Minho mengangguk, ia hanya punya waktu menyusuri fentilasi gelap sepanjang 33 meter-belum termasuk jalur putar yang harus ia lalui dan melewati 3 kipas- yang bergerak 10 putara/detik- tanpa terluka, dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan.", Minho hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa syukurnya lewat kalimat itu. rasa syukur atas kesempatan terakhir ini.

"Jika kau gagal, hubungi kami segera! Tim rescue akan segera bergerak. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyergap penjahat itu, langsung!", kalimat perintah itu, melirih di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun, menyergap langsung tidak akan mudah. Sedikit terprovokasi saja, mereka bisa menembak orang yang salah. Come On! Ada puluhan orang yang masih sibuk bermain drama bersama B.U.T dan tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

"Hah...", yah... tidak ada yang tahu pasti... Changmin ketakutan mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Puluhan nyawa bisa jadi korban malam ini.

"Tuan...", panggil Minho lirih. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, mengetahui keberanian petugasnya itu. lancang sekali, ia memanggil Changmin dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kali ini... anda tidak akan menyesal...", Changmin tiba-tiba saja merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. Mata itu...

Changmin mengangguk, "Lakukanlah...!", dan tubuh tegap tinggi namja itu menghilang di dalam kegelapan lorong fentilasi.

-oO-パレット-Oo-

TBC


End file.
